(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an etchant composition, and to a method of fabricating a metal pattern and a thin film transistor array panel.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In recent times, there has been an increase in the amount of the usage of flat panel displays, such as, for example, a liquid crystal display, a plasma display device, an electrophoretic display, and an organic electroluminescence device.
Such a display device may be provided with a thin film transistor, which may be connected to gate and data lines crossing each other in an insulated manner.
Scan signals (or gate signals), such as a gate-on voltage and a gate-off voltage, may be input through the gate line, and display signals (or data signals) may be output through the data line.
As the display device is enlarged in dimension, the length of wiring lines like the gate and data lines may also increase therewith. With an increase in the length of the wiring lines and resistance thereof, it may be necessary to lower the heightened resistance of the wiring lines so as to properly transmit signals therethrough.
Furthermore, the thickness or width of the wiring lines should be enlarged so as to lower the resistance of the wiring lines. However, certain difficulties may be encountered with the enlarged thickness thereof such that a stepped difference may be made due to the thickness enlargement and other wiring lines placed over the enlarged wiring lines may be broken due to the stepped difference. Consequently with the enlarged width thereof, the aperture ratio may be reduced.